


The Most Romantic Kiss of All Time

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Double Dippin', Fluff, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Threeway Kiss, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	The Most Romantic Kiss of All Time

“How are we supposed to do this again?”

“You trying to back out, Dipster?” Ty asked, voice full of accusation.

“Boooo! Stop being a lame-o!” Mabel called.

“Wha-? No! I just- well, I dont get how we’re supposed to do this! It’s not like I don’t want to…” Dipper ended with a mutter. He was so easy to tease.

Ty laughed inwardly as he moved along with his plan, “We just have to be in the right positions for it to work. Like, the peace sign, right? We’re like the three lines meeting in the middle.”

“And we’re doing that with our eyes closed? Won’t we just bump into each other? I mean, it’s kind awkward to kiss with our eyes op- Mabel! Stop!”

“Stop being such a bro-no, then,” Mabel said, her fingers wiggling deviously near Dipper’s side as he warded her off.

Ty coughed to catch back their attention, “Like I said, it’s just positioning. The peace sign was just an example. There’s an easy way to do it, too.”

He reached out to take each of their cheeks in his hands and guided their faces together. They followed without question as his intent became apparent. They closed their eyes and tilted their faces towards each other as he moved in. Their lips were millimeters apart, the desire to press them together blatantly apparent in both siblings while they waited for Ty to complete the trifecta. He acquiesced to their unspoken demand.

“Ptttthhhhhhbbababbthhdffffaabbpppppppthhhhhh!”

Ty motorboated his lips and tongue wildly across them both, an easy feat considering their proximity. With his hands still upon each of their faces he held them steadfast under his onslaught. He made sure to use as much saliva as possible for maximum hilarity and it didnt take long for them both to be drenched.

Dipper sputtered and fought to escape, but Mabel quickly got over her initial surprise and returned a wet raspberry of her own with greater fury than Ty could even hope to muster. Having run out of air, Ty was forced to retreat and released them both.

Mabel continued her counterattack and Ty struggled to get a good gasp of air in as spittle flew across his face. When Mabel finally had to catch her breath, Ty sensed an opportunity, but his hopes were dashed when Dipper returned to the fray with a fierce spray of his own. Mabel soon struck him from the side, their unwritten pact evidently broken, and Ty was at last able to prepare his proper return to the battle.

As the trio rolled about, alliances were made only to be broken in seconds, then remade a few seconds later. It was a neverending war filled with twists and turns of the mouth. Brutal, yet beautiful in the heated emotions that fueled its fire.

At some point, all three of their lips simultaneously touched, though whether any of them noticed will never be known. Still, it was technicaĺly a successful three-way kiss when you think about it.


End file.
